Nero Meroka
Overview Nero Meroka is a known user of the Multicasting Magic passed down by his father, Denez Meroka, who was executed for performing Dark Magic. He tends to use Shadow Magic, but does not hesitate to switch up what he is casting. Nero is a member of The Trifecta, a group containing his father (Who possessed his mother before death using illegal magic), his brother, and himself. Appearance Nero tends to wear the same outfit most of the time. He dons a dark, ripped cloak; which tends to cover his mouth and under his eyes to hide his sickle shaped tattoo under his right eye. He wears dark, baggy pants for ease of movement and usually walks in combat boots. Although he tries to avoid showing his face, Nero has been known to be rugged. His hair is spiky, but laid down, and he has dyed it silver with green highlights. He has tan skin, and a face described as "cute" by Bisca. He stands relatively short at 5'10, compared to others. Personality Nero seems to have a very carefree personality, remaining calm even in the deadliest of situations. He does seem to be cocky, often making jokes in the heat of battle. He shows a bit of intelligence, often time choosing to assess a situation before attacking. Despite these traits, he also shows his cruel side, and his obsession over completing his father's master plan. He seems to treat his father with utter respect, but the relationship starts to show as a friendship eventually. Magic and Abilities * Multicasting: Nero seems to fully take advantage of this Magic, studying frequently to learn new spells. He seems to know some Lost Magic, but avoids using it. In a spar against Laxus, he used Energy Magic to create an attack from above. In his fight against Leonard, he showed of the bulk of his Multicasting, using several different types of Magic, but showed a some fatigue after the fight. Nero seems to have mastered this ability though, showing little damage to his body after casting many spells. * Shadow Clutch:' '''Nero extends shadows from his fingers, usually in the form of lines, to grab an object or person. * '''Shadow Spear: Twin': Nero materializes two spears out of shadows, one on top of the other horizontally in front of him, and sends them flying towards his opponent. * Shadow Eruption: An explosion of shadows bursts from the ground, sending the target flying. * Water Lock: Nero materializes a large sphere of water around his opponent, rendering them unable to move. * Celestial Devastation: Nero forms a ball of energy in his hand, and shoots it towards the sky. The ball breaks and rains down, causing multiple explosions. Seems to cause fatigue after use. * Air Impact: Nero channels wind through his punch, sending an enemy soaring backwards on contact. * Ice Make: Mirror: A mirror materializes in front of his opponent made out of ice, shortly sending sharp icicles from the mirror towards the victim. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters